Naru: Hero, savior, lover, hater
by CopyMan
Summary: A decent twist to the Naruto world storyline. SasuFemNaru and probably a little bit of FemNaruHaku. Rated M for lemons, rape and some cursing
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi let out one final roar in frustration, as its soul was pulled out of its body while being sealed into a young child. Said child's name was Naru Uzumaki. As the fourth hokage breathed his final breaths as he hoped the child would be treated as what she was meant to be. A hero.

**FIVE YEARS AFTER THE SEALING**

A young blond girl could be found running down the slums of Konoha being chased by a small group of men, her long blond hair tamed into two high pig tails which flowed behind her gracefully. Three whisker marks adorned her cheeks and blue eyes that could put the sky to shame. Only now they were full of fear and panic while she ran, she quickly turned a corner hoping to lose her followers but was brought to a screeching halt as she was met by a dead end. This girl now was the same girl who had the Kyuubi sealed into her, this girl was Naru. As a villager walked in front of the small group, which she now noticed consisted of five people, including two ninja and three normal villagers.

As the villager stepped up to her, he lifted her up by the collar of her shirt, pressing her back against the wall. "We got you now you little demon scum" The man spoke, as he did, her nose scrunched up, both from her tears threatening to fall and the heavy smell of alcohol in his breath. "What did I do to you to deserve this?" she softly spoke, causing the man to get angry. He slammed her into the wall, causing her to yelp, "Don't act dumb you demon, you know well what you did, and now we'll finish what the fourth started..but not before having a little fun with you" he said grinning madly while he undid his belt buckle, causing Naru's eyes to widen considerably and start to struggle to get out of his grasp. The man sneered, "Stop struggling demon" he said as the other four walked up, grabbing each of her limbs to keep her in place. As she was about to yell out for help, one of the ninja gagged her with a piece of cloth, causing her tears to roll down her the man pushed his pants and underwear down, he started on hers, pulling her baggy, torn pants and underwear to her ankles, causing her to struggle harder, but after some time, she stopped. Finding it useless to continue her struggle, the man grinned, "Good, you stopped struggling" He said as he pushed his member into her, forcibly expanding her walls, which caused her to bite the rag tightly, her eyes widen another considerable amount and her tears to continually flow from her eyes. It got worse as he broke her barrier and just kept going, not giving her time to adjust as blood started to trickle down his length. He started to rapidly pound into her, laughing at her pain and tears, and after a half hour, that seemed like an eternity to Naru, the man finished. She let out a sigh of relief but it was soon taken away as he switched places with one of them men who were previously holding her down.

After they all had their fun, the let her on the cold ground, softly shaking. After the whole ordeal was over, a dog masked ANBU in charge of watching over her shunshined to her. Placing her clothes back in order he picked her up and shunshined back to the Hokage's office

The third hokage was not a happy man. Why you may ask?. He was enjoying his retirement quite nicely when his next in line wished for him to take over again after sealing Kyuubi in young Naru. As he thought of a way to get him back in the afterlife, the dog mask wearing ANBU appeared in his office, holding an unconscious Naru. The old man sighed, "What happened Kakashi?" he asked after hesitating, which caused the man to shrug lightly. "I turned to get a drink, and when I went back to her, I found her in this state" he lied to Sarutobi, getting him a stern look but a nod in the end, accepting the story. "Very well, but, someone is here to see Naru, so if you would so kindly place her on the couch there, I would appreciate it" . Kakashi, doing as he was told, gently placed her on the couch, "And Kakashi" Sarutobi spoke getting his attention, "It's time for you to retire ANBU, I'm making you a sensei since you have served well" he said, getting a disapproving action from Kakashi, but resorted to nodding. "yes, Hokage-sama" he said placing his mask on the desk in front of him before shunshining away.

After he left he called for the guest, "Please come in now Tsume" as he did, Inuzuka Tsume walked inside. Sporting her usual outfit and some papers in hand . "I take it you still want to adopt young Naru?" he asked receiving a nod from her. "Very well, just sign here and you may take her with you once she awakens" he added causing her to smile, "thank you Hokage-sama, I appreciate it" She said softly causing Sarutobi to chuckle softly, "It's my pleasure, I'm happy to know Naru will have a home"

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Hey everybody, so, this is my second story, or first if you don't count the one I removed on an earlier date. Well, please review. Comments make me write faster and flames warm my dinner, so, until next time, Cya'll**


	2. Naru's awakening

**Guide**

"Boo"- **Normal speech**

"_Boo"_- **Normal thoughts**

"**Boo"- Kyuubi/Inner Sakura speaking**

'_**Boo'- **_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thoughts**

"Boo"- **Summoning speaking**

"_Boo"_**- Summoning thoughts**

**On with the story**

After a few hours of sitting and chatting, both Sarutobi and Tsume noticed Naru beginning to stir, causing them both to smile lightly. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted by the face of the third Hokage, causing her to smile. "Hey Sarutobi-jiji" she softly said to not hurt her throbbing head, "Hello Naru" he softly replied as Tsume stayed at his desk.

"Jiji, who's that?" Naru softly asked, pointing at Tsume, causing her to laugh softly and Sarutobi to smile. "She's Inuzuka Tsume, and she wants to adopt you" he softly said, causing her eyes to widen, "W-what? A-adopt me?" she asked receiving a nod from both the Hokage and Tsume, "Yes Naru, if you'd like you can come live with me from now on" She said kneeling down while Naru stood up and latched onto her, crying softly out of happiness. Tsume rubbed her back comfortingly, smiling lightly, "O-of course I do" she wept out, not intending to let go anytime soon which caused the other occupants of the room to chuckle softly. "Well, we'll go to your apartment and get your things before heading home, how does that sound?" she asked receiving a nod from the younger girl. As they stood the Hokage called Tsume over, after telling Naru to wait outside the door she walked to him, "Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked as politely as possible as he had let her adopt Naru. "I want you to give this to Naru when she comes of age since you are now her legal guardian" as he said that, he handed her a letter and a box with Naru's name on it.

After Tsume and Naru walked out of the tower, they headed to her apartment, receiving glares and whispers from all the villagers causing Tsume to raise a brow as she saw Naru wasn't affected at all. As Naru walked, one villager went so far as to fling rocks at her and then tell his children to do the same which caused them to pick up their pace. Soon enough, they reached their destination and Naru placed the key in the lock, opening it quickly she walked inside. Ignoring the fact that the window was broken, showing that they had broken in. She also ignored all the writings on the wall saying 'Demon', 'Fox' and 'Killer'. As Tsume was shocked over all of this, Naru walked to the wall behind the couch, undoing a seal revealing her stash of clothes and money. After putting it all into a bag she walked up to the Inuzuka woman, "ready" she said snapping Tsume out of her thoughts. Nodding she put her hand on the blonds shoulder and walked out, deciding to head to Ichiraku's so she could eat. As they walked a group of kids walked up to Naru with the older child leading them all, causing both women to look at them curiously. The older one walked up to her before slamming her foot, causing her to bend over a bit so he could elbow the back of her head, effectively knocking her out. Tsume quickly ushered the rest of the children away before they could start beating on her.

**Naru's mindscape**

..Dripping. All that could be heard was dripping. And it was driving Naru crazy. As she stood she rubbed her head wincing lightly, "Ouch". She started walking through the sewers that consisted of her mindscape, a loud growling leading her to a particular room which had a large cage with a slip of paper with a kanji for seal on it. Curiously, she walked up to the cage, her gaze being met by a large pare of blood red, slitted eyes. **"So kit, you finally came to see me, how nice"** the large voice boomed out to her, surprising her before regaining her composure. "W-who are you?" the young blond asked, **"I am the mighty Kyuubi no Youko, or, Kyuubi for short"** the voice now identified as Kyuubi spoke. "But I thought the Yondaime had defeated you", **"Foolish being, no mortal can defeat a demon, all he could do at best was seal me inside a new born child…"** he said to be cut off by her, "Me right?" she asked receiving a nod from Kyuubi.

"**So kit, as a way of me apologizing and trying to make up for everything you've gone through, I'll help you in your training**" he said causing her eyes to shine, "Really?" she asked receiving yet another nod from the fox. **"I'll also be giving you the fox summoning scroll, which, like the Inuzuka, will let you have a partner with you at all time. One that best suits your personality, but will also let you summon others"** He finished causing her to do something which surprised him. She had walked in the cage and had latched onto his leg, nuzzling her head against it. "Thank you Kyuubi-san" she softly cooed receiving a smile from the animal.

"**Don't worry about it. But since I will be giving you so much of my chakra and such, you physical appearance will change. Your canines will grow more pronounced and your nails will become claws. You will also get a tail and some fox ears. Your body will grow a bit to handle the extra chakra as well." **He said as he finished his explanation. Surprised again as Naru did not move. "I'll handle it" she said softly, causing him to smile as red chakra started surrounding her before the shock of it all pushing her out of her mindscape.

**Back with Tsume**

Tsume watched as Naru's normal ears disappeared, being replaced by two golden yellow fox ones on the top of her head. And also as a tail emerged, her claws took shape and as did her canines. Shortly after the changes took place Naru began to stir and finally wake, causing Tsume to smile at her. "Wh-where are we?" the blond softly asked the older woman, "We're home" She said standing in front of the Inuzuka compounds.

**End chapter two**

**Well, here's the new update. Wrote this up rather quickly, well, any who, please review :3**

**Next time: Naru becomes a stronger adversary; Naru re-enters the academy with renovated vigor**


	3. Chapter 3

**nA.N: ****Special thanks to Jase and the dark three, Sairin Kata Tsubasa no Tenshi, UNTensaZangetsu, xXFan-FanXx, zoebeansmommy and Broken Hearted Idiot.**

**A.N #2:**** A lot of hits, story adds, and favs but, come on people, PLEASE REVIEW!, there's nothing more satisfying then having someone review your hard thought story's so, again, please review, even if it's to correct me with anything.**

**Now on with the story**

Home, that simple word brought Naru so much joy she immediately forgot the changes and the pain she went through. The young blond immediately stood, dragging Tsume with her, ushering the older woman to open the door. Tsume chuckled softly, opening the doors to the compound, immediately being joined by her companion (A.N: I forgot his name, if someone knows please tell me). The large dog looked at Naru curiously before barking at Tsume, causing her to sweat drop and Naru to become confused. "Tsume, what did he say?" she asked Tsume with all the curiosity a 5 year old was bound to have, causing Tsume to softly laugh. "He was just asking who this little kitsune was" she replied, kneeling down in front of him and telling him to gather everyone to have dinner to which he nodded and trotted off to do his job.

Naru looked up at Tsume then down at herself, tugging on Tsume's shirt, symbolizing she wanted to tell her something. The older woman kneeled again, "Um...I think I need some new clothes she said pointing out the fact her clothes were all shredded and worn out. Tsume curiously. This caused the older woman to smile as they reached her room, and as they did she went to look for something Naru could wear for now. She found some clothes one of the younger girls had left lying around. It consisted of a regular white shirt and knee high baggy pants. After they had both gotten Naru dressed, Tsume's companion came, notifying them that everyone was ready and waiting for them.

As Naru and Tsume walked to their seats, Naru fidgeted uncomfortably at the fact everyone was staring at her. Tsume, seeing her uncomfortable state, decided to make the introductions. "Everyone" Tsume started, getting their attention quickly, "This is Naru Uzumaki, the newest member of our clan. And just because she isn't an Inuzuka, I expect you all to treat her with the respect you treat me and all the others occupants of our clan" She finished, receiving various nods from everyone. As they finally took their seats, all the others took that as a sign to start eating, and soon after, Tsume started eating as well. Naru just stared at her plate, nervous to eat as she had already had her food poisoned, Tsume watched her and smiled, "It's ok Naru, no one's going to try to hurt you" she said as the blond nodded and started eating slowly.

As they ate, Naru noticed a younger boy staring at her, causing her to fidget uncomfortably. Tsume noticing this placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Naru, that's kiba, my youngest and your now adoptive brother" the older woman chipped in causing Naru to smile and continue eating her food peacefully.

After dinner Tsume excused herself and brought Naru, kiba and a third person along with them. Once they had all gotten to Tsume's room the other female companion spoke up. "Okaa-san, who's this?"

As Tsume was about to speak Naru did for her, surprising her a bit, "My name is Naru, what's yours?" she answered extending her hand for a handshake which the other quickly took before answering

"The names Hana, nice to meet you Naru" The girl now introduced as Hana stated, a smile gracing her features. While they held hands both Tsume and Kiba watched with a light smile or, in the latter's case, a look of confusion

**Gonna cut it short there so I can do a timeskip in the next chapter. I know I said I would enroll Naru in the academy in this chapter, but it didn't feel right, so I'll do it in the next one**

**Next time: Naru enrolls and a gloomy Uchiha catches her eye**


	4. Sweet sweet victory and bitter defeat

HELLO ALL! I know its been a really, really long time since I edited this story, and I apologize sincerely for that.. I was busy with finals for a while and then when I finally sat down to add another chapter, my laptop went over and broke down. It took a while to get them money together (Me being 14 and my parents being cheap) and after I got the money together, I sent it off to get fixed. I got it back yesterday at around 5 or 6 in the pm . So I again apologize and hope that you haven't lost interest in the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days had passed quickly since the fateful day that Naru had been adopted. The day after Tsume had opted to buy Naru some new clothes, stating that her current ones couldn't even be considered rags. So she now sported a black, form fitting shirt with a white outline going around the hem of the shirt. A pair of black cargo pants which stopped before her ankles and ninja sandals. She kept her hair in her traditional high pony tails and now had the Inuzuka's signature red triangles engraved into the side of her cargos.

Over the period of two weeks, Naru had gone through some eventful moments in her life. First she was enrolled into the ninja academy, along with her adoptive sibling Kiba. After she was enrolled, the real surprises started springing out at her. First, the fox kept true to his word, as Naru started feeling the effects of the added chakra in her body. Her whiskers became slightly more defined, and her pupils became slits and her nails became claws. She hid the changes she could under a genjutsu Tsume had taught her, not feeling very comfortable with the thought of giving the villagers another reason to attack her, as small or large it may be.

So now, after two weeks, Naru sat quietly in her seat, waiting for the class to begin. As time went by, she found herself reminiscing about what was probably the most memorable moment out of all.

**Xx-Flashback-xX**

It was the first day of the ninja academy, and young hopefuls sat in their seats, waiting for their names to be called. The teacher, Iruka Umino, calmly looked at the class before taking attendance. When he reached one particular name, he got no answer.

"Uzumaki Naru?"

He had gotten no answer from his call, and decided to try again, "Uzumaki Naru?" Again, no response.

Moments later, the door slid open, revealing the one person that was missing. The panting Naru slightly bowing towards Iruka.

"G-gomennasai (1), Iruka-sensei, sorry I'm late" She calmly walked to the nearest empty seat, that one being next to a certain raven haired boy.

"Just don't let it happen again Naru" He smiled at his class afterwards. "Welcome to your year in the ninja academy, where at the end of the year, we will see if you have what it takes to become a ninja of Konoha" As he finished, the classroom started cheering themselves, saying things like. 'I'm definitely gonna pass', 'I hope I get to be on Sasuke-kuns team' or the ever so lonely, 'This is so troublesome'

'Today we will be having a sparring session, to know who needs more help in that area. So all of you please move outside" Iruka walked to the door, opening it and holding it out for all the students. Only after all of them were out did he himself walk outside. Once outside, he divided all of them into different sparring teams, most complaining on one particular pairing. Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Sasuke were the partners who everyone had their eyes on, mostly because they were fan girls staring and drooling for Sasuke

"This sparing will go on until the other either gives up or is incapacitated, you may begin" After saying that, Naru jumped back and fell into a fighting stance, staring at Sasuke who just stood there with his arms folded. "I'm not fighting a girl, and a dobe at that." He silently scoffed, causing all the surrounding fan girls to squeal. Naru growled, running at him at a great speed, surprising Sasuke. Once Naru was in front of him she crouched down, letting loose a barrage of fists on Sasuke's stomach, rising up as she progressed, which caused Sasuke to be lifted off and eventually knocked to a side by a jab to the face.

Naru sneered at him, crossing her arms and repeating in a mocking tone, "'I'm not fighting a little girl, and a dobe at that'" As she finished, Sasuke sat up, wiping a small amount of blood that trailed from his mouth.

He stood and fell into his own stance, knowing not to underestimate her again. Naru grinned and charged him, throwing a punch which was blocked by Sasuke. They began exchanging blows, every single one thrown being blocked by the other.

After a while of this, Sasuke clenched his teeth, refusing to be outdone by a girl. He swept her feet out form under her, causing Naru to instinctively grab out to something, resulting in her pulling him down with her. They both fell to the floor, with Sasuke landing over her, his hands on either side of her and his knee between her legs, drawing a dark blush from Naru's cheeks, "G-get off me you pervert!" She yelled out, pushing him off her and quickly standing

"Me?! You were the one who pulled me down, it's your fault!" Sasuke yelled standing, clenching his fists. As they continued bickering, Iruka walked up between them, "Alright, alright settle down now. I must admit, both of you surprised me, so I'll have to call it a draw here" He said, causing them to mutter to themselves, cross their arms and turn their back to each other childishly, earning a small chuckle from their sensei.

**Xx-Flash-Back: Kai-xX**

Naru found herself blushing again as she remembered that day. She silently cursed Sasuke, hoping he wouldn't pester her again about it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Iruka's attempts to calm the class. She looked beside her and sighed softly at the sight of Sasuke. She turned her attention back to Iruka, intent on ignoring any comments made by Sasuke.

"Well class, today we will be covering Konoha's history…" And bang. Naru was asleep as soon as the words escaped his mouth. She was all too well aware of Konoha's history, and quite frankly she found it boring.

**-Naru's Mindscape-**

Naru found herself wandering her own mindscape, poking her head around random areas of it. She eventually ended up at the fox's cage. She decided to pay it a visit, since the last time she talked with it was two weeks ago. As she walked she found herself shivering, noticing that no matter what, she just couldn't get used to such a large body of chakra dwelling inside her body, much less being in the presence of it.

"**Well, hello there kit. It's been a while since you last visited me," **The fox said, a smile gracing his features. The fox had come to respect and love Naru like a father would love a daughter.

"**Naru, I have a favor to ask of you…" **As he continued, Naru stared up at him, giving him a questioning look. **"I want you to change what your mindscape looks like. Since it is your mind, you can change it to whatever you see fit and not these nasty sewers."**

Naru nodded lightly, proceeding to ask if he had anything in mind, since surely he would be in there more than her. Naru smiled at what he told her, and was not surprised at the very least. Agreeing, she shut her eyes and visualized her mindscape, but as she did, she felt something tug at her.

"Looks like I'm waking up…" she muttered and waved goodbye to the Kyuubi. "I'll do it later – I have to go now, bye!"

**-Iruka's classroom-**

"UZUMAKI NARU!!" Iruka yelled, throwing an eraser at her, hitting her head and bouncing back. She raised her head slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Thank you for joining us Naru, you're just in time to hear me announce something important," He started again, regaining his composure. "Our next class will consist of target practice, followed by another sparring session." He said before dismissing the class, noticing that Naru stayed behind

"Something the matter Naru?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. He received a nod from her.

"Iruka-sensei, I have a favor to ask. Tomorrow, could you team me up with Sasuke-kun?" She asked, covering her mouth quickly after noticing she added the "-kun" suffix.

Iruka smiled at his favorite student. and nodded. "I'll see what I can do Naru, now go home" he said, wishing her a good day. 'This is getting interesting'

Naru smiled, walking with a skip in her step. After she reached her home, she went to her adoptive mother and told her about her day, giggling softly at the expression she received when she told her Iruka had to wake her by throwing an eraser at her head.

"I'm glad you had a good day Naru, now go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." Tsume told her, smiling as Naru ran out of the room as Kuromaru walked in, sitting next to her.

"In such a short time she went from a shy and quiet girl to and outgoing and utterly loud one…" He said, allowing a wolfish smile to grace his features.

After an uneventful dinner went by, she bid her goodnights to both her siblings and mother before allowing herself to go to bed, peacefully falling asleep.

**Xx-The Next Day-xX**

Naru awoke with a yawn, again blinking the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up in her bead she stretched, causing some bones to pop into place, and after doing all her morning rituals, she was off towards the academy accompanied by Kiba. Kiba gave Naru a toothy smile before proceeding to talk with her.

"Hey Naru, who would you like to be paired up with today?" He asked, causing her to bite her lip lightly. Offering a shrug, Naru gave her answer.

"Anyone really" She lied, knowing very well who she would like to be paired up with. She just hoped Kiba wouldn't bother her to much about the fact.

The rest of the way there was mostly tuned out by Naru, only catching small portions of what Kiba was saying. They eventually made it to the academy and each parted their ways to go to their seats, Naru taking her usual seat next to Sasuke, who was staring at her apparently thinking. Naru snapped her fingers in front of the last Uchiha's eyes, attempting to snap him out of it. Though, the only answer she managed to get from the Uchiha was a closing of the eyes, and him changing directions so he was looking forward.

But, before she could press the matter, Iruka walked into the class room and silenced the class. "All right students, as I said, today our class will consist of target practice and a spar, so lets all move outside calmly." As he ushered out instructions, the students silently stood and walked towards the door, following their teacher out and towards their practice grounds.

"Ok class, first off we will be throwing some kunai at these target," Iruka said standing next to said target. "You get three shots, first up is Uchiha Sasuke."

After his explanation, Sasuke calmly walked up to Iruka, collected three kunai and stood at the ready, waiting for Iruka's approval. Once he received an encouraging nod from Iruka, he threw them all in quick succession, getting two out of three bull's-eyes, except one that hit just below it. Content, he smirked and walked away, waiting for the sparring to begin.

After collecting the three kunai, Iruka continued to call students forth. Haruno Sakura got no bull's-eyes, Nara Shikamaru didn't even bother trying, saying it was too troublesome while Akamichi Chouji tried his best, but only managed to get two of the three remotely close to the target. Yamanaka Ino tied with Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata got one bull's-eye. Kiba didn't get a single bull's-eye and Aburame Shino declined participating in the event.

"Last up, Uzumaki Naru," Iruka called out, watching said girl walk up and collect her kunai. At his nod of approval she threw the kunai at the target, getting three perfect bull's-eyes. Causing everyone to gasp in astonishment, and a lone Uchiha to get wide eyes at the fact that she did better than him… again.

Offering a smile, Iruka called all the students around to announce the three best scores. Hyuuga Hinata came in third place, earning a small smile coming from the young girl. Second place went to Uchiha Sasuke, which caused him to growl softly and all his fan girls to screech out their protests. And first place went to Uzumaki Naru, which immediately made the fan girls turn their attention to her, penalizing her for being better then "Their Sasuke-kun."

"Settle down now, I will be assigning the partners for the spars now so pay attention. Naru and Sasuke, you two over there." Iruka instructed, pointing over to their designated spot.

"I won't be beaten by you again. I underestimated you last time." Sasuke said in a low voice, falling into a stance, signalling Naru to do the same.

"That's what you think, Sasuke!" Naru taunted, smiling slightly, "How about we make this interesting. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants until the end of the academy year…" After receiving a nod and smirk from Sasuke, she offered her own smirk before rushing him and throwing a jab aimed at his side. Sasuke immediately intercepted her blow with his palm, pushing it aside while throwing his own jab at her, which Naru ducked away from.

They continued this routine indefinitely, each blocking the others blow. Each had a fine layer of sweat over them, both trying their hardest to get a blow through, until Naru made a mistake. Naru wasn't able to block a jab aimed at her stomach in time, causing it to connect. She gasped, feeling the air escape her lungs, though Sasuke wasn't quite through. After hitting her, he pulled his fist back and hit her cheek again, sending her stumbling to the ground still gasping for air.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to her, bending over once he was next to her. "You lose, and a bet is a bet." After saying that, he walked away from her, heading over to where Iruka was, leaving her alone.

Naru slowly stood up, dusting herself off, feeling a bit dizzy. She eventually got to walking over to Iruka and the rest of them with a gloomy look on her face. After getting a look from Iruka, she opted to masking it, putting on a fake smile, receiving one from her sensei.

"All right class, that's all for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Iruka said, waving his goodbyes to everyone before leaving himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AAAND CUT!, hurray, another chapter finally up. Again, I apologize to everyone who I made wait, I hope you haven't lost interest. A special thanks to my beta ReenaYuki-hime, and at the same time sorry for not mailing ya this chapter, wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Anyways, R and R people!**

**Gomennasai: Excuse me**


	5. The Bet

**Hey all. I wanna start off my apologizing to all those who had to wait for this chapter. I was balancing school, my girlfriend, and my non existing social life (Unless of course you count my girlfriend) So, with all that said I would like to thank my beta, Yuuki (hope I spelled it right) An awesome chick and a magnificent beta. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**~The Bet~**

Naru was the last to leave when Iruka had left them. Or at least, so she thought. As Naru walked by a couple of trees, Sasuke walked out from behind one of them, smirking at her slightly, earning a nervous feeling from the young blond. She led her line of sight down to the floor, waiting for whatever it was Sasuke was going to say.

"Hello Naru, I'm here to tell you the first thing I want you to do for me…" Sasuke stated, earning a small gulp from Naru. "The first thing I want you to do tomorrow is to say this, in front of the whole classroom," He said, handing her a slip of paper, that once Naru read over earned a crimson blush of embarrassment.

"Y-you can't be serious, can you…?" Naru asked nervously, hoping that he was only joking about the assigned task. After receiving a shake of the head that shot her hopes down, she slumped her shoulders and again turned her sight to the floor, "Fine, I'll do it" She muttered

"Good, now, have a nice day Naru." Sasuke said in a taunting tone of voice before walking off his own way.

Naru huffed, putting the slip of paper away and heading home, lost in thought. In all her thinking, she found herself surprised as she started thinking about how she felt for Sasuke. Now that she thought about it, she was curious on how she felt about him. She felt like she should hate him for being so arrogant and irritating, yet on the other hand, she couldn't help but be slightly drawn to the way he was always so quiet, mysterious and the way he always tried to better himself…

Impossible, irrational, lies, she was falling for Uchiha Sasuke…! She found herself blushing, trying to usher the thought away, but no matter what she did he was always in her thoughts. "No, no, no, no, NO!!!" Naru yelled out, causing every nearby villager to look at her like she was mad. Covering her mouth she ran the rest of the way home, avoiding people as much as possible.

_**(With Tsume, 5 minutes later)**_

Tsume had seen a lot of things in her years as a ninja. She had seen the weirdest summons, she had seen talking animals…well, she was accompanied by one, she had met super perverts, emos and even the occasional sea monster. But in all her years she had never seen a ninja academy student run so fast she could probably rival her own speed. She had never seen such a sight…especially not coming straight at her.

With a thud and a squeak, Naru ran into Tsume, knocked her over and landed plum on top of her, earning a raised a brow from the older woman. "Naru, is everything ok?" Tsume asked, slightly worried about her 'daughter's' behaviour.

"S-sorry kaa-san, I wasn't watching where I was going," Naru explained, getting off her mother. She watched her get up before fidgeting uncomfortably, causing the older woman to raise a curious brow.

"Naru, is there something you'd like to talk about?" Tsume asked, feeling worried for her daughter. Seeing her fidget uncomfortably again only proved to worsen her worries.

"W-well, I need advice…" Naru started, looking to her mother for a sign to continue, and once she got it continued. "I need advice…on… boys…" She muttered, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

Tsume covered her mouth, covering her mouth to hold a chuckle back. She had honestly been surprised that Naru hadn't come to her earlier for advice, seeing that she had become an attractive, still developing young girl.

Regaining her composure she nodded, "Well Naru, what would you like to know?" Tsume asked, trying to keep herself from laughing at the nervous bundle of nerves that was now Naru.

"W-well, I wanna know, how did you know if you first like a boy, I mean, what made you realize it?" Naru asked crossing her arms behind her back.

"Well, you get a sort of feeling that you don't get from anyone else. It's pretty hard to explain Naru, but somehow you just know that he's the special one you're looking for." Tsume explained, offering a motherly smile to Naru, which in turn caused her to smile as well, although the blush was still present.

"Alright, thank you kaa-san" Naru commented, hugging her mother's legs, not being able to reach even her waist.

Tsume in turn smiled and patted her on the head, "Now, go get ready for dinner." The older woman instructed her, smiling as she saw the young girl scamper off to get ready.

_**((AFTER DINNER))**_

After dinner had been eaten, tables had been cleared and everyone had been excused, they all went to their sleeping quarters. All, except a young energetic blond who now currently sat on top of the great Fourth Hokage's head. She gazed over the village, the village that hated her for what she carried. She ran a small hand over her stomach where her seal would be, offering a small sigh to herself.

Naru turned her sights to the clouds, marvelling on how out of reach they were, and yet they were always in plain sight where all could gaze upon them. Letting out a large sigh Naru turned onto her side, placing a hand on the stone that consisted of the monument. She thought for a little while before deciding to go talk with Kyuubi about her doubts.

With a small yawn and a shutting of her eyes, Naru was off to see her companion

_**-Naru's Mindscape-**_

As Naru arrived in her mindscape she couldn't help but smile. Gone had been the sewers that once represented her mind. They were replaced by a large clearing with a small river coursing along it. The water in the sewer was replaced by flowers and bountiful trees along the clearing. Kyuubi had also seen some change. He was no longer a monstrous fox. He was now a man looking to be in his late twenties with long red hair reaching his mid back. He wore traditional robes which were black with a fox's design on the back. His nine tails also swayed gently behind him, despite the power they all held. And lastly he had a collar around his neck which said 'SEAL'

She silently made her way over to him, trying to avoid any unnecessary noises, and once she was close enough she opted to jump onto his back. At least, that's what she hoped anyways. With a poof of smoke, Naru found herself falling face first onto the grass with a grinning Kyuubi standing above her.

"Now, now Naru, you know you can't hide from me, especially not here." The adult figure said, restraining himself from laughing at her.

Naru scratched the back of her head sheepishly while sitting up, "Y-yeah, I forgot about that for a little bit…" She stared at her father figure, debating herself on whether to ask or not. All the while, Kyuubi observed as the sky became clouded and the wind stopped blowing.

"Naru, do you have something on your mind?" Kyuubi asked, causing Naru to jump a bit.

"U-um actually, I need some advice, Kyuu-kun…" Naru said fidgeting a bit uncomfortably. She looked towards Kyuubi and when she received an approving nod proceeded. "W-well Kyuu, what do you think of my crush o-on Sasuke?" She asked lowering her head lightly afterwards. Doing so she failed to see the look Kyuubi had on his face.

Kyuubi covered his mouth using his hand, snickering slightly and resisting the urge to burst out laughing. "Well Naru, no matter what I say, in the end it's Your opinion that counts. And besides, everyone goes through that at one point in life or another." He explained to the small girl in front of him who carefully watched him, looking for any scent of a set up or a joke. With a chuckled he answered with a soft pat of the head. "Now Naru, you should get back home. It's getting dark"

With a small nod Naru stood up and wrapped her arms around her father figure, surprising him a bit. "Thank you, Kyuu-kun!" she said before releasing him and leaving him with a smile.

~_**Hokage Monument~**_

Naru slowly opened her eyes, blinking the drowsiness out of them. After doing so for a little bit, she stood and dusted herself off. Looking around she noticed Kyuubi was right as it was already dark out. With a grin, she started her sprint back to her home.

_**~5 minutes later, Inuzuka compound~**_

Tsume stood at the gates of her compounds, waiting for Naru to arrive. She had left an hour or two ago and it was dark, making her worry. Her worry was lifted as she saw the figure of the little girl coming up. Moments later, she stood in front of Tsume, smiling slightly.

With a sheepish smile Naru bowed to Tsume, "Sorry I'm late, fell asleep and got caught up with Kyuu-kun." She explained, causing her mother to chuckle at how she referred to the nine tailed fox within her.

"It's quite alright Naru, just try to pay more attention next time, ok?" Tsume asked, receiving a small nod from the girl. "Now, hurry off to bed, Naru, it's getting late." She instructed receiving a hug from her daughter before watching her run off to bed.

Tsume smiled in satisfaction before walking inside to go to bed herself.

_**~The next day~**_

Naru awoke with a start the next morning. The main reason was her constantly snickering resident reminding her of her duties that day. The other reason was her stomach calling out to her. What surprised her was that she was not so worried of her stomach; she was much more worried for the outcome of today's events. So with sluggish movements she climbed out of bed to take a shower and face the day head on.

Her shower and breakfast had not lasted nearly as long as she hoped. She tidied her room, cleaned up after everyone was done with breakfast and still the time did not move to drastically. Frustrated, she settled for heading out early and strengthened her resolve on the way.

_**~Ninja academy, 10 minutes later~**_

Naru looked around the school's playground, spotting several kids already there, waiting patiently for school to be in session. The blond girl proceeded to sit on the swing in front of the academy, waiting for the evil boy to arrive with her outfit. She felt a shiver course down her spine at the thought. 'At least there would be nothing more embarrassing than that afterwards,' she mused to herself pathetically, trying to distract herself.

In her rousing she failed to notice the smirking boy standing above her, a bag held tightly in his right hand. Sasuke gave the girl's foot a light kick, causing her head to spring up in surprise and her eyes narrow immediately after. Sasuke, however, just let out a laugh letting his features rest into a smirk.

Naru glared at him intensely, making it clear at how much she hated his idea. But she was never one to go back on her word, so she would do it, whether she liked it or not. "Give me the bag, Teme!" She spat, making sure to add extra disgust to the last part

Sasuke just faked being hurt by that rude comment. "Oh, and here I thought we were friends, Naru," He smirked and handed her the bag, taking a step back as soon as it was in her hands. "Better hurry, school starts in five minutes…" With that, the Uchiha prodigy turned and left, heading towards the school's entrance, eventually vanishing from sight around the corner.

Naru was frantic. She had told herself she would just get it over with, but everything changed once she had the bag in her hand, when the time to act was so close. She trembled. She panicked. She passed out.

_**~Naru's Mindscape~**_

Naru looked around herself, honestly confused. One minute she had been standing by the swing in front of the academy, and the next she was in her mindscape with Kyuubi standing right in front of her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she spoke, "Kyuu-kun, why'd you bring me here?" Her voice was still shaky, and she as glad her voice hadn't broken near the end. She knew what he would say

The Kyuubi, in turn, motioned for her to come closer, watching with interest as she did in fact show signs of hesitation, something she had not done since their first meeting.

The taller man looked down at the small, vulnerable little girl. "Naru, what is it that troubles you?"

Of course, he already knew, but he was trying to be comforting, not scolding. So he decided it best to let her speak for herself once she was good and ready. He waited, looking down at her with caring eyes for five long minutes until she finally spoke…

"Kyuu-kun, I'm nervous. I've never had to do anything like this before in my life and it's embarrassing…" The look in his eyes clearly told her what he was thinking. "And I can't just back out of it, I made a promise, and you know how I feel about promises. If I started to go back on my promises…" She hesitated, deciding to leave it at that.

This caused the fox to sigh. It was tough seeing the usually energetic ball of sunshine he was used to act so depressed. And if she was depressed, her mindscape would change to fit that mood. Already the sky became clouded and the wind stopped blowing so gently, picking up into stormy winds.

"Naru, if you're going to go do this anyways, you might as well integrate a good prank into it." The small girl looked up, curiosity clearly visible in her blue eyes. "You could…" The fox whispered into her ear, only a murmur and a few giggles being heard every now and then.

In the end, the fox got his wish. Naru had cheered up and now she would pull a prank that would more than likely knock the socks off of every one present. So with that thought in mind Naru bid her farewells to her father figure and went to prepare for the prank.

_**~Academy classroom, 5 minutes later~**_

Sasuke Uchiha was having a good day. Why, you may ask…? Well first off, the day before he had beaten the only student that rivalled him strength wise, and today said student would have to embarrass herself in front of the entire class, teachers included… So it was not unpredictable to see his surprise at the sight that caught his eye as class started.

Walking in through the door was a teenage girl, clearly around her sixteen's. The clothes she wore could only be described as shocking. She wore a black shirt which stopped above her well shaped stomach, which had the pronouncing of some muscles, but not enough to make her look man-ish. The shirt itself had the tell tale Uchiha fan on each sleeve and on the back, making it obvious who it was, but this fact did nothing to lessen anything, as the bottom of her outfit consisted of essentially a pair of biker shorts cut shorter than necessary, allowing them to stop a bit above her calf, revealing her well shaped legs. Her feet were adorned by a pair of shin high boots. The telltale blond hair pulled back into to high ponytails and the whisker marks clearly stated who it was to everyone else.

The result was simple, yet hilarious all the same. The male population of the classroom had a major nosebleed, the most severe case coming from Sasuke, who was actually knocked back by the stream of it. The other reaction that underwent the room was the intense jealousy that was practically rolling off all the females in the room.

The girl, identified as Naru giggled and winked at Sasuke who had just recovered from his nose bleed, the end result being him being shot back yet again and the all important fan club to yell at her to keep her eyes off of 'Their Sasuke'

"Hello, Sa-su-ke-kun" Naru spoke, pronouncing each part of his name teasingly, getting her desired reaction – a blush on his face. She walked to her seat next to Sasuke, shaking her hips lightly as she walked before sitting next to him. "Surprised?" It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement for she knew it was true.

It took some time but Sasuke was able to compose himself enough to speak. "How did you….Why did you…" He was unable to finish his sentences since he was interrupted by Naru, who, following Kyuubi's orders, took his hand.

"What? Are you wondering if they are fake?" She asked, placing the blushing boys hand on her bosom, causing him to blush darker. "As you can see, they are very much real. Just part of a henge I made, but as good as real!" She released his hand but blushed as she noticed he hadn't moved his hand. This was not a part of Kyuubi's plan, and the sense of insecurity returned to her.

"U-um, Sasuke, would you mind…" Immediately as she started speaking said boy had drawn his hand back quickly, trying to concentrate on Iruka's class.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Try as hard as I may, I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on Iruka's class. I had no need to concentrate, but what else could I do? I felt that if I didn't distract myself with small things such as this, I would end up turning to face the blond next to me. What was wrong with me? I loathed her…didn't I? I was unsure of this statement. But I was sure of this much; I was playing a game with Naru, and she had me in check.

I blinked when I noticed Iruka had finished up the class and dismissed us for the day. Just how long was I daydreaming? And why am I asking myself so many questions? I shook my head, standing up. As I did this, I noticed Naru had not yet left. I was about to ask her why, she had already fulfilled her bet, what else could she do? And then I paled and remembered the second part of the bet. Oh, how I would rue myself afterwards.

Naru sighed, I noticed, and undid her henge, letting her voluptuous figure revert to her still developing one. It was bearable at least, but I would never again be able to look at Naru the same way again. Of that I was sure.

Offering her my hand, I smirked, an attempt to hide my distress. And it apparently worked, for as she grabbed my hand unwillingly, I heard her mutter 'teme' under her breath. "Well Naru, time for the second part of the bet." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get it over with…" She muttered softly, heading out with my hand in hers. My heart began thudding at a quicker pace. I tried to get it under control, but every time I was just about to, I looked to Naru and it started again. So I decided to try, at least, not to look at Naru for the rest of the day.

I noticed we had stopped, apparently for quite some time as there was quite a big crowd forming around us. I heard Naru sniff, and I immediately felt a pang of guilt hit my chest like a ton of bricks. I wanted to stop her, to save her the embarrassment. But all the while, another part of me wanted to hear her say it. What scared me was that I also wanted her to mean it.

"I…um… have something to say…" She stated, gaining everyone's attention immediately. "I'm….I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke!" she yelled out, exactly as I had written it down. I smirked to keep up a show, though I mentally punched myself for doing something so cruel to Naru. Wait, hold the phone, since when did I care about how Naru felt? Or about how anyone felt, for that matter.

I shook my head as I saw some people disperse, glaring at the group of people who had stayed. They were in fact his fan girls, a pissed off expression in their eyes, and all of it was directed at Naru. So, to save her any more trouble than I had already given her, I placed my hand on her shoulder and led her away from the group of angry banshees and towards the Inuzuka compound.

I didn't want to turn to face Naru. I could hear her sniffles from next to me and frowned to myself. What had I done? I again shook my head, thinking that, like before; this shouldn't be bothering me at all. Not at all…

_**General POV**_

Sasuke turned to Naru, against his will, as they reached the compound gates', knowing that was as far as he was allowed for any clan. So to say that he was confused by Naru pulling him in was an understatement. Naru, blushing the whole way, led him towards the compound and to her all knowing mother. She would surely know what to do about this situation. At least give her advice on what to do about this strange behaviour coming from the two of them. She had a hunch on what it might be, but she didn't want to go there quite yet…

**~Chapter End~**

**Aanand cut it right there. Little bit of a cliffy right there, just to get you anxious, excited, or the option I don't want, pissed. Review please people, good ones make me write faster and flames warm my dinners. Peace out**


	6. The Revelation

**Gah, such a long pause between the last chapter and this one I apologize; I was suffering from writers block and personal laziness for a while. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Tsume was curious when she saw the Uchiha boy arrive at the compound gates with her daughter. Her curiosity rose when she saw her daughter dragging the young Uchiha towards her, a small blush and a determined look on her face. It amused her that the Uchiha was even more embarrassed than her**

"**Is something the matter Naru? Good afternoon Sasuke" Tsume couldn't help but notice that since they had arrived Naru hadn't let go of Sasuke's hand, something that further amused her.**

"**K-kaa-san, I…We, have a question" Naru spoke for the both of them, seeing that Sasuke was very flustered. "We were wondering, how do you know you're in love?" It surprised Tsume to see that the question came not from Naru, but from Sasuke.**

"**Well Sasuke, umm….How to explain this" As Tsume pondered on the how's, Kyuubi had other plans.**

'_**Kit, kit listen to me'**_ Naru nearly jumped when the third voice joined their conversation. Only the knowledge that Kyuubi could now communicate with her through thoughts kept her from doing so. _**'Kit, to the best of my knowledge, human love is something you feel for a person that you don't feel for anyone else. You think about the person more often and worry for their well being, even when the person himself is within arm's reach'**_

Naru blinked once, then again, and then one final time before raising her hand absentmindedly, catching Tsume's attention. "Yes, what is it Naru?" Naru then proceeded to explain exactly what Kyuubi had just told her, surprising both Tsume and Sasuke.

Naru blushed when she realized that they were looking at her with a perplexed look, "But um….I..I could be wrong" She received a shake of the head from Tsume, shooting down that possibility

"No Naru, that's exactly right" Naru smiled lightly when she received praise from her mother. "Now tell me, is that the way you feel for Sasuke?" At this, both children blushed darkly and looked at each other.

"W-well, at least I..I think I do" That simple reply from Sasuke made Naru blush so darkly she could put Hinata or a tomato to shame.

"I…I don't know, I need to think about this. I'm sorry Sasuke" After this Naru ran off, disappearing when she went up the stairs to her room, causing Sasuke to sigh in a deflated fashion.

Tsume, seeing Sasuke's despair, attempted to comfort him. "Come now Sasuke, don't feel bad. Naru's been through a lot in her past so she doesn't give too much trust to people. But that story is only for Naru to tell" As she said this the prodigy visible brightened up, a small nod confirming this.

"Okay Miss Inuzuka" With that the child turned and started running out of the gates, "Thank you!" he yelled out before disappearing around the corner much like her daughter had done before. With a small sigh the Inuzuka clan head turned to get dinner preparations started and to have a chat with Naru

_**~Naru's Mindscape, Naru's POV~**_

I looked around myself in a daze. The most wonderful dream about ramen had been playing through my head and the next thing I knew, I was in Kyuubi's 'cage'. Taking in a deep breath before releasing it, I walked forward towards Kyuubi who had laid down on the grass near the small river.

I giggled when his nose twitched lightly to the arrival of a new scent, though there was little doubt in my mind that he already knew I was coming. Someone had to have pulled me under after all.

"Naru, you seem to have had quite a bit of doubt earlier today didn't you?" His tone wasn't criticizing or teasing, it was simply curious. That just made it all the harder to lie.

"I didn't feel any doubt Kyu! I just paused for….you know, dramatic effect..?" I could tell he didn't buy it just from looking in his eyes, so with a deflated sigh I started again. "I don't feel doubtful. I know how I feel, but that's what scares me Kyu" I was surprised at how torn up my voice sounded, and I quickly struggled to salvage the situation. "But if that Duck-Butt messes me up again, oohh…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyuubi tilt his head lightly. "Duck Butt? Why would you call him that?" I shot him an incredulous look, as if it were the most obvious look in the world. Though, when I saw his curiosity was completely honest, I couldn't help but giggle.

"His hair. His hair looks like a ducks butt, you really never noticed that Kyu?" I asked, making hand gestures to illustrate the hair of the aforementioned Uchiha. It was through all my ranting that I failed to notice quite a few things. First, my grasp upon my mindscape was fading to black, meaning I was being awoken, and two was the fact that I was unconsciously smiling as I traced out the figure of Sasuke's head. Yeah, this was it, time to face the music right now.

_**~Outside world, General POV~**_

"Naru! Wake up! Today's the day of the test!" Naru mumbled softly as she awoke, the first thing coming into view being the anxious face of her adopted sibling Kiba. That day was in fact the day of the Genin Placement tests, and she felt as though she should be excited when in fact, she was just nervous

The siblings parted quietly after that, each going to take care of their morning rituals before coming down for breakfast, which was equally quiet. Tsume left them both with a few words of inspiration, and a small reassuring kiss on the forehead for what she expected to be the last time in quite a while. It was on the way to the Academy that Kiba started speaking again.

"Hm, Naru? Think we might get placed on the same team?" Naru shook her head lightly. There was no way they would be on the same team. Teams were balanced, taking the best mentally and physically, and putting a third balanced member on the team as well to keep things even.

"Kiba, odds are that we're not gonna end up together" She spoke with what she hoped to be honest sounding regret, as if she was sad they wouldn't be on the same team. It apparently worked as well, because Kiba immediately dropped the subject and continued on the walk.

_**~Ninja Academy, 5 minutes post test~**_

The sibling duo arrived at the academy, where they parted ways. Kiba went off with his friends while Naru went to search for Sasuke. She eventually found him in the place she would least expect him. He was on the swing outside the school, a place usually left alone and that only she visited with any type of succession. The boy in question had a thoughtful look on his face, yet another thing Naru found odd.

When the young girl walked up to the Raven haired boy, he raised his line of sight to her, a rare, honest smile coming upon his features. "Um…Hi, Naru" His voice was shaky, nervous in a way and his posture indicated as such. He also had a far off look in his eyes, indicating his being was there, but his mind roamed elsewhere.

"Hello, Sasuke" Came the response of the now flustered blond as she thought over how she would go about the matter. After a few minutes, she looked up and began to speak

"Sasuk-""Naru" They both spoke at the same time, causing them both to blush and look away. "You, um, you go first Sasuke" Great. She finally pulled up the courage to spill about her feelings and she was interrupted by none other than the object of her affection.

"Well, Naru. I think you already know, from yesterday you know? But um…I wanted to tell you that I really..um..I really care for you, Naru" Sasuke spoke, the blush on his cheeks becoming even deeper if possible His blush, however, was not the only one to darken. Naru's blush had the same reaction, causing her to become even _MORE_ flustered.

"Well, actually Sasuke, I think that I um…I feel the same way. I mean I considered it a lot….and I really do feel the same way" She said, turning away from her company, causing her to miss his reaction. If she had been watching, she would have seen his face light up from its usual gloomy attitude.

Sasuke would have said more, if it wasn't for the loud bell ringing out, showing that the class had now officially begun, causing the two love flustered twelve year olds to head off to the classroom, and off to take the test that might prove to end what they had no chance to even begin

Within the classroom, Iruka was role calling, his eyes lightly focusing on one name as it came up. "Uzumaki Naru" This particular student was always late, so it surprised him to see her sitting in her seat on time, a content look on her face as she sat next to Sasuke. "Here, Iruka-sensei" With a light smile, the Teacher continued his role calling, offering a smile when the list was done.

"Well class, today is the test to see if you're ninja material, or if you need another year in the academy to continue your training" As he spoke, he looked down at the clipboard in his hands, "The test will be about the Clone Jutsu" When he mentioned this, the blond Genin to be gained a pained expression on her face.

'_No! That's my worst jutsu!' _As these thoughts crossed her mind, another voice entered her mind as well, offering words of wisdom. _**'Do not fret kit, I'll take care of this. Just hand control over to me when you're called upon, and I guarantee you will pass the test'**_ The words helped Naru calm down slightly, but she managed to still keep a sort of edge upon her.

The time before she was called was passed by her passing in and out of consciousness, only the loud calling of her name, for the third time mind you, snapped her out of her state. So, it was with a nervous look on her face that she descended towards the front of the class, her eyes glued intently onto the headbands on the table as she stepped into the little examining room.

"Okay Naru, please execute the clone jutsu for us" Came Iruka's voice once the door was closed behind said girl. Giving a light nod, Naru went to speak to Kyuubi. _'Okay Kyuu, its all you…'_ And once these 'words' were heard by Kyuubi, Naru's view of things literally changed. Instead of watching Iruka through her own eyes, she watched from a faded red tone of view, which made her wonder if this was how Kyuubi usually watched her.

What she saw was Iruka, Mizuki giving her odd looks and, most scary of all, she saw herself. The changes were small, almost unnoticeable, but they were there never the less. Her usually blue eyes turned darker, purple even around the edges, her whiskers got ever so slightly darker, and her nails also extended a bit, but she doubted that would be noticeable from anywhere but right in front of her. Kyuubi placed his/her fingers into the cross seal, not a word escaping his/her lips as three poofs of smoke appeared around her. Two at each side, and one behind her. It was at that precise moment that Kyuubi handed her back control, that the clones poofed out of existence.

Mizuki and Iruka both held odd looks in their eyes. Iruka was surprised that she had apparently accomplished the Shadow Clone jutsu, instead of the suggested Clone Jutsu. Mizuki however looked dissapointed at some unknown reason. After a few brief moments, Iruka cleared his voice before speaking. "Well Naru, you pass. Pick up your headband and report to the classroom tomorrow morning to get placed into your Genin team" With those words spoken, Naru quickly did a small victory dance before exiting the room, leaving behind two flabbergasted teachers.

_**~Just outside the Academy, Night time~**_

Exiting the Academy now was Naru. She had earned cleaning duties after she knocked down a few teachers who carried with them buckets of paint in her haste. So, it was now, about three hours after everyone had already left that she was allowed to leave. Though, once she had left, she immediately got a feeling of paranoia washed over her. As if on cue, Mizuki appeared out of a poof of smoke which emerged near her, that same look of disgust on his face

"You've got some nerve, demon brat. You were supposed to fail that test, and that way I would have been able to get the Forbidden Scroll and learn its contents" The way that her teacher spoke made her think of a few things. One, Mizuki, as a lot of the villagers, saw her as the Kyuubi incarnate. Second, she had apparently been a part of his plan, and she would have played a big part if she had failed the test. And last, it was apparent that Mizuki wouldn't be letting her go without a struggle.

So, she decided to play along with him, if only just for the time being. "What do you mean 'demon brat', Mizuki-sensei?" She spoke with an almost honest sounding curiosity. He bought it, of course.

"You don't know, do you? Have you ever wondered why you've been treated so badly by everyone? Why you were so ignored? Its because inside you is the Kyuubi. The demon fox that attacked our village twelve years ago is inside you, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" At the end of his speech, Naru couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing Mizuki to get even more infuriated than before. "What are you laughing at, you little demonic slut?"

Naru continued her laughing, stopping only to wipe a rhetorical tear from her eye. "Oh, Mizuki sensei, you crack me up. I already know about Kyuubi, and I honestly don't care. So, you can kiss it!" As she spoke, she sharply turned, spanking her own bottom repeatedly in a taunting manner towards Mizuki, causing him to growl and charge her.

Immediately at the sign of danger, Naru ceased her spanking, using another sharp turning motion to face Mizuki. When she did turn, she saw only rage filled eyes glaring back at her as the grown man charged

Chapter's end, yeah, sorta a little cliffhanger. Its also kinda short. I've had this sitting around my computer for a while and couldn't bring myself to posting it because I wanted to finish it. But, if I take any longer to post something, you guys might lose interest. So yeah.

Also, I'd like to point out right now that I'm not planning on having Naru and Sasuke become a couple right now. I plan on doing that…say….after the Wave arc. Until then, only little side couples will emerge concerning Naru.

Read and Review

Also, a little pole at my profile on whether I should kill Haku like in the series, or keep him. I already have ideas on what to write with either one, so I'm cool. The pole closes when the wave arc starts.


End file.
